Temptation
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: She just wasn't strong enough to resist temptation. Oneshot. Companion to Sweet Sacrifice.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowlin, who happens to be worth 1 billion dollars now making her the richest female in entertainment after Oprah, so if I did own Harry Potter, do you think I would be on the computer all the time? Bahama here I come!

A/N: Mentioned in the summary, this is a spin-off of Sweet Sacrifice. Just a little one shot I wanted to do. REVIEW! )

* * *

I'll believe all your lies

Just pretend you love me

Make believe, close your eyes

I'll be anything for you

Nothing left to make me feel anymore

There's only you and everyday I need more

"_Anything for You_," Evanescence

In the years before she attended Hogwarts, Alicia never thought she would be in this predicament. When she was a little girl, she imagined she would go through Hogwarts being very popular among her peers with just a few very close friends. She imagined she would meet a wonderful boy around her sixth or seventh year; they would fall in love, and then marry, with Angelina as her maid of honor, as soon as they finished school. She would become a professional quidditch player and he would be a medical wizard, they would have a large home and after a few years of quidditch, she would have three children, two boys and a girl.

She had learned long ago that very tales don't exist, but it didn't stop her from wishing that they did. This was not a fairy tale. The wonderful boy she was suppose to meet would not be shoving her against the hard, cold stone walls and pulling on her shirt so hard that the buttons popped off and landed on the floor. He wouldn't be kissing her to the point where it hurt or fondling her breast roughly, nor would he be lifting her so that she would wrap her legs around his waist and entering her without any warning. There were no loving words, or gentle caresses and he did not brush her bangs away from her face and tell her he loved her.

Despite all this, she still clung to him, crying out his name and hoping the moment would never end. Why? Why did she still want him after he hurt her intentionally over and over again? He would be cold one moment and then warm the next. He would tell her what she wanted to hear and then break her down to feel like nothing. She would follow him like a lost puppy when he seemed mad at her, determined to make it up to him some how. Even a blind and deaf man could tell he possessed her completely.

"Alicia…" he would whisper into her ear, causing her heart to leap into her throat.

Only when they were intimate was he mildly affectionate. She pretended not to mind but in reality desired more. She wanted him to hold her hand in public and look upon her with pride in her eyes. He would seek her out after dinner and they would walk among the grounds without a care in the world. How naive she was.

Even now, as she attempted to tidy herself up while he simply walked without a single word, she still wanted to be with him. She watched his retreating back, drawing her knees up to her chest and holding herself. She felt so dirty and used, she felt as though she was nothing more than a common whore. Tears began to stream down her cheeks and she buried her face into her hands. How warped did her life become, not long ago she had been happy without a care in the world, always ogling at boys, having and getting over crushes, and swooning over the latest fashions. Now she had become withdrawn and quiet and spent her time obsessing over one boy.

"Get up."

Alicia immediately scrambled to her feet at the command. Though it was dark outside and close to eleven, a stream of moonlight poured through the window shining upon them. In a vain attempt to hide her tears, she quickly brushed them away and looked upon Blaise with a smile. However, a look of disgust was the response and her smile wavered.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. What if someone found you up here and suspected something?"

"Well would that be so bad? I want people to know we're together," Alicia murmured, looking hopefully towards the Slytherin.

And she forgot that was exactly was he was, a Slytherin. Their two houses were enemies and would forever be enemies. If this thing between them was out in open, it would be a shock. They could be outcaste from their respective groups. Blaise frowned and an icy chill filled the air. He shook his head as though he was dealing with a moronic child before reaching foreword and grasping Alicia's chin between graceful fingers.

"Alicia, you know we can't do that. I want you to myself; don't you remember me telling you? If it was revealed that we were involved, why the boys would swarm to you like a fly to a discarded sugar quill. You don't want me to jealous now, would you?"

Alicia sighed at the contact and closed her eyes. This was why she continued this, because with words alone Blaise could stroke her in ways hands couldn't. She reached up and rested her hands on his arm, relishing in the contact.

"No, I don't."

"Good girl."

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. You're filthy."

He reached out and grasped her wrist, pulling her along to the Perfects bathroom. Alicia couldn't help but sadly smile. It was moments like these that made her return, made her be used and played with, and then broken again. Even now, as he pretended to have feelings for her, she knew what would happen in the bath. She would gasp and cry out his name, he would grunt, and then he would be gone leaving her to cry alone and then return to her dorm broken hearted. They would then pass each other during the day as though there was nothing between them, and he would treat her like she was just no one. She would walk to her classes with her head down wondering why he treated her such a way. What was wrong with her? She would barely eat and then after dinner they would meet in a tower and engaged in the age old dance. What was wrong with her?

She just wasn't strong enough to resist temptation.

* * *

Review! 


End file.
